Don't Get Mad, Get Even
by allypaige23
Summary: Ron's got his first girlfriend, and you'll never guess who is definitely *not* jealous... Rated T because some people think innuendos are the most offensive things in the world. Review?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger threw herself onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room with an angry _hmph_,crossing her arms over her chest. The atmosphere was cheerful and warm, her fellow Gryffindors were laughing and celebrating their upcoming Christmas vacation, but none of this could touch upon her bitter mood. Once again, Ron Weasley, her _former_ best friend, had built up a rage in her that could be his work alone. Noticing her distress, Ginny plopped down next to Hermione and gave her a reassuring hug.

"What has the filthy hypocrite done this time?" Ginny asked, leaning back into the soft cushions.

"I can't take it anymore," Hermione grumbled. "That git is going to be the death of me!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be so down," soothed the youngest Weasley. "Lavender will be sick of her precious 'Won-Won' soon enough. He'll be back to his old, obnoxious self in no time at all."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione darkly. "I'll be waiting with my club."

Ginny smiled ruefully. "Well, there's nothing you can do until then. Just try and pretend it doesn't bother you."

"But it _does_ bother me, Ginny!" said Hermione desperately. "Are–"

She was cut off by the approaching Harry Potter, returning from a meeting with the Hogwarts headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired, taking the chair next to the couch and looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Oh, no, no," she said in what she hoped was a dismissive tone, standing up. "I have an Ancient Runes exam tomorrow, so I really should get studying…"

"If you and Ginny wanted to talk, I can leave," he said with a glance at Ginny a bit too long and meaningful to be purely friendship-based. But she was looking worriedly at Hermione and paid him no attention. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No, it's fine," she promised. "I really should be reviewing."

"Go if you must, but you've never let a teacher down in your life," Harry said skeptically.

Hermione smiled warmly at her two friends and went off to her dormitory to study for her non-existent test.

The following day, Hermione sat with Harry at lunch, her mind only half on their conversation. She pushed her food around with her fork, but was too preoccupied to eat. It was awhile before she noticed Harry attempting to gain her attention.

"Hermione," he said insistently.

"What?" she answered as she stabbed a green bean with her fork.

"Look, I know that you and Ron can work it out if you just–"

"No."

"But if you knew–" Harry began again.

"No."

"He's only doing this because–"

"Listen," Hermione said heatedly. "I'm no idiot. He's doing this because he's jealous of Viktor. That was two years ago!" She stabbed another green bean with her fork and continued. "What does he have to be jealous of? 'Won-Won' is the one who can't get enough of his beautiful Lavender Brown. If it's what he wants, who am I to argue? If he wants to be like _that_–" she looked pointedly at Ron, who had Lavender perched happily on his lap "–then who am I to dissolve his undying love?" Rolling her eyes emphatically, she got up and stalked out of the hall, leaving Harry speechlessly looking at her back.

Hermione didn't know where to go. Back into the Great Hall wasn't an option, though she didn't particularly feel like going to the common room, either. Resigned, she went to the place that was her solace, the library.

She sat down at her usual table. Taking out her Arithmancy homework, she tried to get started on it, but to no avail. There were more pressing matters on her mind at the moment and there was no way she would be able to concentrate on her schoolwork. _What am I going to do?_ thought Hermione sullenly. She laid her head down on her arms and tried to clear her head.

It wasn't until Ginny slid into the seat across from her with a mischievous smile on her face that she realized lunch had ended. Hermione was thankful that she didn't have a class directly following lunch, but thought it was her duty as a prefect to warn her friend to get to class. Ginny waved off Hermione's concerns.

"Don't worry about me. Listen, I have a plan, but I can't tell you right now. There's no time. Tomorrow's Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yes…?" said Hermione slowly.

Ginny's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Great. Find me before we leave and I'll tell you everything at The Three Broomsticks. Well, gotta go. Bye!"

Before Hermione could draw breath to comment, she flitted out of the library and went to her next class, red hair billowing behind her. For the first time in a long time, she was feeling hopeful. Whatever Ginny had planned, it was going to be interesting, that much was clear. Concentration restored, she completed her Arithmancy homework before going off to her next class in high spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. It seemed that nothing could bring down Hermione's restored mood, not even the sight of Ron and Lavender cuddled up in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. She sat near the back of the room, measuring the parchment of her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Professor Snape. Two feet exactly. Smiling to herself, she rolled it up and put it into her bag. Since that was the last of her homework, she pulled out her Ancient Runes book and started translating in her head.

Hermione noticed Harry coming in through the portrait hole. He took one look at Ron, and started towards her rather agitatedly. Plopping down next to Hermione, she thought she heard the word "ridiculous" under his breath. She suppressed a smile and continued translating, brushing a strand of her curly brown hair back into place.

Harry cleared his voice and said, "Maybe if you just…" He paused, as if to see if she would cut him off. When she stayed silent, he continued. "If you just apologize to Ron, he might dump her and start acting normal again."

Determined not to get angry, she replied, "Remind me, what do I have to apologize for?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Never mind," he muttered, taking out his essay for Professor Snape. "Could you go over this? I think I did it right, but it _is_ Snape, after all." Hermione appreciated the subject change and agreed, crossing out lines that were unsatisfactory with her wand and paying little attention to anything else.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione caught a flash of movement. Looking up verified that Ron had disentangled himself from Lavender and was marching over to Dean and Ginny, who were kissing in an armchair by the fire. Hands balled into fists, he approached noisily until he was right in front of them. He could have been a fly for all the notice they paid him. Ron cleared his voice.

"Ginny," Ron said, his voice dangerously calm.

She pushed Dean away and looked up at her brother. "Was there something you needed?" she asked in the same tone. The whole common room went silent, watching the bomb tick dangerously.

Every word of Ron's was pronounced very distinctively. "Get. Away. From. Him."

Ginny laughed, venom leaking into her response. "What if I don't?"

Ron tensed. "If you don't? I'll just have to send an owl home to mum–" He stopped when Ginny laughed even harder. "Ginevra, you listen to me!" he said angrily.

"Oh, going there, are we?" Her eyes narrowed ominously. "Okay, _Ronald_, if you send an owl home to mum, don't forget to mention the lack of oxygen you've been experiencing. If it happens to slip your mind, I'll just have to inform her myself. Somehow, I think she may be curious to hear about your–" She paused "–_girlfriend_."

Hermione listened intently, thrilled that Ginny seemed to be winning the fight. Then she saw Ron's hand twitch toward his wand. There was no way, with the position she was sitting in, that Ginny would be able to reach hers in time. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, ready to make a move if necessary. And Ron went for it, pulling it out and pointing it at Ginny–

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione shouted. Ron's wand clattered against the wall opposite him. He turned to face her, seething in his rage, his turning a deep shade of red. She smiled. "Just thought I'd suggest you put your wand away," she said coldly, "seeing as Lavender never will."

Muffled giggles bounced around the room as the house waited for Ron's reaction. His ears turned an even brighter red, and he stalked across the room to retrieve his wand. Hermione watched in disbelief, thinking he intended to duel her. But upon retrieving the wand, he brushed past the crowd and stomped up to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

People burst into laughter after he disappeared, Hermione's fellow sixth years clapping her on the shoulder in congratulation. Ginny grinned at her, and she couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped her lips. It was the first time she'd spoken to Ron since their fight, and it felt good to speak her mind to him. She saw Lavender run into their dorm, and she couldn't help dreading when she had to face her. But it was worth it.

Hogsmeade weekend was greeted with much anticipation from the students as a chance to let out their pre-Christmas energy. Hermione was dressed appropriately for the occasion, bundled up in her warmest winter robes. Once she was ready, she was off to find Ginny amongst the other fifth years, searching for her curtain of fiery hair.

After fifteen minutes of exploration, there was a tug on her hair from behind. Hermione whirled to find Ginny smiling excitedly. "Ready?" she asked.

"Definitely," said Hermione, taking Ginny's arm and leading her toward the portrait hole. They were half way there when they heard a voice shouting after them.

"Hermione! Ginny! Wait!" Harry called, catching up to them with ease.

Hermione stopped and looked to Ginny uncertainly. "Whatever you have to say, is it okay if Harry hears?" she inquired.

The younger girl smiled. "It's probably better that he heard it the first time around. I don't want to have to explain it to him over again."

"Explain what?" Harry questioned, walking in stride with them through the portrait hole and into the hallway.

"Ginny has a plan," said Hermione. "I've no clue what it is, but I'm up for just about anything right now."

"A plan? For what?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Ginny told them evasively.

"Where's Dean?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh, I told him to go off with Seamus," she said contemptuously. "He was getting on my nerves this morning."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the smile that spread across Harry's face at the sound of that.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, reaching the entrance and pushing their way out. The wind whipped against their exposed faces, snow stinging where it hit. Conversation was impossible, or would have been if they had tried. The cold sent splinters into their lungs and caused their breath to come out in short huffs. With the weather as it was the walk to Hogsmeade seemed twice as long, but finally they reached The Three Broomsticks. Sending Harry and Ginny off to get them a table, Hermione was up for a butterbeer.

"Three b-b-butterbeers, p-please," she stuttered through chattering teeth.

"That will be six sickles," Madam Rosmerta replied, accepting Hermione's payment and giving her the mugs.

"Thank you," she mumbled and staggered to where Ginny and Harry had found a seat.

Hermione took a long drink of her beverage and allowed its warmth to fill her before speaking. "Okay, Ginny," she said. "What is this plan of yours?"

She sipped her butterbeer before beginning. "As both of you have noticed, my brother is a complete git."

"Where are Fred and George when you need them?" Harry asked wryly.

Ginny smiled and continued. "We all know why he's being like this, and it is getting on all of our nerves. Is that accurate?" she asked with a glance at both Harry and Hermione. Once she got affirmation, she continued. "Well, I think we can put an end to it." Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Hermione listened intently. "If he thought making Hermione jealous wasn't working, it's possible that he would see the error of his ways."

"And how do you suppose we make him see that jealousy isn't working?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well," she said, eyes narrowing mysteriously, "if you started dating his best friend, he's not likely to want to pursue things with Lavender, now, is he?"

Harry choked on his butterbeer and Hermione stared at Ginny incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "Whether or not Ron's being an idiot, I don't want Harry to lose a friend, too. Absolutely not." She took a drink to calm herself.

"If I'm correct, Ron isn't being much of a friend to Harry nowadays, is he?" She directed the question to Harry, whose eyes were watering from his coughing fit.

He took a settling breath before saying, "Ginny, I don't know that I would be comfortable pretending to be Hermione's boyfriend."

"Fair enough," said Ginny. "But should you agree to this, and Ron dumps that skank, no harm done, right?"

"Maybe…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Hermione, you said you'd be up to anything today, and Harry heard you. Are you really going to back out on your word?" Ginny asked. "Remember how mad Ron got last night? Imagine that, times about a hundred." She watched as Hermione contemplated, smiling victoriously.

"If Harry will, I'll do it," Hermione concluded. Whether or not she would admit it, she missed Ron's acquaintance with her and Harry. Ginny turned back to Harry, obviously going to play up her persuasion skills, but Hermione needed a word with Ginny before that happened.

"Harry, could you get me a refill, please?" she asked innocently. "I bought yours."

He looked at her suspiciously but had no choice but to agree. "Er, sure." He grabbed her half-empty mug and sauntered across the crowded bar.

Turning to Ginny, Hermione said quickly, "Look, Harry will cooperate but you just have to make him believe that this is what you _really_ want. Got that?" Ginny was nodding without the least bit of surprise crossing her expression.

"I suspected as much," she said, then spotted Harry returning with two mugs of butterbeer. He set one down in front of Hermione and the other in front of Ginny, whose mug was nearly empty. They both thanked him quietly as he sat back down in his chair. Hermione shot Ginny a glance and she took it as her cue to start talking again.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, as though he'd never left.

"I don't think so, Ginny," he said uncertainly.

Ginny decided to try Hermione's advice. "Well, okay," she said, rearranging her features into a mask of the purest anguish. It looked so genuine, Hermione almost believed it herself. "I guess it was a stupid plan, after all. No more than anyone could expect from someone like me…"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "It's a very good plan," he clarified hurriedly. "You're not stupid; I know that from teaching you in the DA last year. I just didn't know if I could pull it off, is all."

Hermione hid her smile as she took a savory drink of her butterbeer. It was going to work, that much was clear to her. Ginny, too, seemed to realize this and pressed her advantage. "So if I told you how confident I am that you could convincingly pull it off, you'd do it?" The eagerness in her brown eyes was enough to make Harry cave.

"I suppose," he sighed. "But it can't start until after Christmas. I'm going with you to the Burrow, remember? I wouldn't live to see January if the plan went into action before then."

"Very true," agreed Ginny with an ecstatic smile. "So you'll do it?"

"I'll do it," he confirmed ruefully.

The trio toasted happily and spent the rest of their Hogsmeade trip working out details of the plan. For Hermione, the tide was turning. She could tell that her happiness would last some time, and she was enjoying every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of Christmas break was greatly anticipated for Hermione. The plan had been all worked out between her, Harry, and Ginny over the few remaining days following Hogsmeade. Today was the day that they would return, and the plan would go into action. Hermione shoved her books into her bag and left the library, heading back up to the Gryffindor common room to await their return.

As she rounded a corner, she couldn't help but notice Harry, Ron, and Ginny arguing with the Fat Lady. Hermione's face lit up at the sight of her friends, and she ran towards them.

Part of the plan was that Hermione had to look her best when they returned. Well, the best that she could while still appearing casual. Her hair was loosely curled, but none of the usual frizz remained. She wore her favorite perfume, just enough to get Ron to notice. The new robes she wore had been given to her by her parents for Christmas. Altogether, she had put together a casual, polished look.

All three turned to her as they heard her coming towards them. "Harry! Ginny!" she said excitedly, embracing Ginny first. Hermione stood as to exclude Ron from the conversation, and it was very effective. Next, she turned to give Harry a hug, prolonging it just long enough for it to seem more than a gesture of friendship.

"What's the trouble?" Hermione asked, blushing at the awkwardness of the situation. She could feel the waves of tension rolling off of Ron and into the atmosphere.

"New password," said Ginny. "You don't happen to know what it is, do you?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "The new password is _abstinence_."

"Correct," the Fat Lady confirmed, gliding open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It seemed that not many people had returned yet from their vacation. The room only contained three people, laughingly playing a game of wizard chess. Ron took off for the dormitory as soon as the portrait was open, and the three remaining sniggered.

"Think it worked?" Harry asked sarcastically, giving Hermione and Ginny a sidelong glance. They nodded appreciatively and advanced to a couch by the fire.

The common room seemed strange with so few people in it. Very gradually it began to fill with students returning from their vacation. Abruptly, Ginny stood up.

"Sorry, guys. I said I'd meet Dean," she explained, and she was off. Harry's face fell, and only Hermione noticed Ginny look back as she headed toward a group of sixth years who had just entered the room. Ron came down the stairs, and Hermione decided it was a good time to start a conversation.

"How was your break?" she asked Harry, genuinely curious.

"It was pretty good. We got to see Fred and George, as well as Bill and Charlie," he said.

"And how are they?" Hermione asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She risked a glance at Ron, who was indeed looking in their direction. Suppressing a smile, she added, "I haven't seen them since summer."

"Fred and George are, well, Fred and George," Harry concluded. Hermione laughed as he continued. "Bill and Charlie are good. They spent Christmas with us, but Charlie had to return to Romania for work not long after."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "He works too much."

Hermione glimpsed at Ron through her hair, and he was standing with his hands balled into fists, every muscle in his body rigid. She nonchalantly adjusted her position, scooting a little closer to Harry. The look on her face told Harry exactly what she was doing, and he swung his arm across the back of the couch.

"So, how did your break go?" Harry asked her.

"Pretty quiet," Hermione replied honestly. She had stayed at Hogwarts in order to study for N.E.W.T.s, even though they wouldn't be until seventh year. In Hermione's mind, you could never begin studying early enough. "Not many people stayed behind this year."

"Quiet is good sometimes," said Harry distractedly. He was watching Ron in his peripheral vision, whose face was gradually turning redder.

Enjoying herself, Hermione decided to take things a little farther, enough to get Ron even more fired up. Undoubtedly it would not be a difficult task. Her and Harry weren't sitting very close. The arm draped across the back of the couch barely reached her, but it was enough. She yawned dramatically and leaned her head onto Harry's hand. The only indication of Ron's reaction was the Fat Lady's yell and the sound of the portrait hole slamming. Looking up, Hermione confirmed that Ron was gone and smiled triumphantly.

"We should find Ginny," Harry suggested. "Let her know how it went. She'll be curious."

"Yeah, _that's_ the reason you want to find her," Hermione said under her breath. But Harry didn't hear her. He was already scanning the common room for the familiar flash of flaming hair.

It had been decided that over the next few days Harry and Hermione should try to seem as though everything was normal. It was plain that there was now tension between Ron and Lavender, and Ginny thought it would be a good idea to see if anything would become of it before digging ever deeper into their plan.

To Hermione, Ron seemed sort of remote, not talking as much as usual, not eating as much at mealtimes, which to say the least, was momentous. As mad as she might be, she was feeling bad about it and decided to confide in Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny said, "do you want to be Ron to start acting normal again?"

"Yes, of course I do," Hermione answered automatically. "It's just–"

"Then there's nothing you can do for this to be avoided," she reasoned. "He's hardly spoken two words to Harry since we returned. Do you think that's what he had in mind?"

"No, but–"

"Harry knew what he was giving up," Ginny said softly. "It's going to work, Hermione. It's Ron's own fault this is going on. You know that, don't you?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said quietly.

"Exactly." Ginny gave Hermione a hug and said, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast the next morning Hermione's stomach was twisting into knots anticipating the day ahead. Ron would be incensed by what was to come, but at what cost? No matter what attitude Harry was taking towards this scheme of theirs, she worried that Ron would never forgive him. Or her, for that matter. When she didn't have anyone around to distract her from her thoughts, when there was no Lavender Brown sucking the air from Ron's lungs or a row that she and Ron had had, Hermione could admit that they were both being extremely immature about the whole situation. They should be able to talk it out, act their age. But the thought fled as soon as it began, for Ron had just entered the Great Hall with none other than the lovely Lavender Brown.

All rational thoughts forgotten, she finished her bacon in one last gulp, getting up off the bench and heading out of the dining area. Casting a disdainful look towards Ron, she exited and began to search for Harry, which couldn't have been easier. He was just outside the door waiting for her.

"Shall we go to Herbology?" he inquired, a smile crossing his face. Hermione could tell that he was thinking of the day to come.

"Yes," she replied as she headed towards the front doors, "we shall."

The day went by in a blur, and Hermione had to admit that she was genuinely looking forward to the evening. On top of it all, she didn't even get any homework. It was as if her professors were willing her to succeed. After an excruciatingly tense period of double Potions, Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room to consult with Ginny before putting the plan into action.

"Ready?" asked Ginny excitedly. "This has got to be good. You've been practicing your acting, right?" she finished with a skeptical look, but Hermione's reassurance that she had put a smile back on her face. "Excellent. Now, Ron and Lavender have already made their way down to dinner. You and Harry have to be in McGonagall's room fifteen minutes after it's over. I'll have to think of a reason for him to accompany me…"

Hermione smiled deviously. "Great. If all goes well, Lavender and Ron will never speak to each other again."

"Fifteen minutes after. Don't forget, or it will all have been for nothing." Ginny spun on her heel and exited the common room through the portrait hole. Fingers quivering in excitement, Hermione tensed her hands into fists and plopped down next to the fire to wait.

The minutes crawled by. To ease her jitters, Hermione summoned small birds and sent them flying around the room in a yellow blur. The common room was oddly empty and the only sound was the chirping of the finches in their airborne dance. It was soothing, really, to lie back on the cushions and stare at her creations going back and forth.

Hermione checked the clock. Still twenty minutes until she would have to be in McGonagall's room. As the birds had begun to bore her, she transfigured them into pencils and lowered them gently down onto a chess board next to the window. _How to pass the time now?_ she wondered idly. There were runes to translate and plants to identify, which were not particularly interesting, but it would suit her purpose just fine. Translating runes in her head became Hermione's next task.

It wasn't until now that she realized just how warm the room was. Stifling a yawn, she took her wand and dimmed the fire to lessen the heat, then leaned her head back into the arm of the couch and immersed herself into her thoughts.

"And to think," Hermione said to herself, as there was nobody around to listen, "tomorrow everything could be back to normal…"

Caustic noises penetrated Hermione's reverie, and she put her arm over her head to block it out. _Stupid first years_, she thought groggily. _Can't they see that someone's trying to sleep?_

Realization crashed into her like an avalanche. "Dammit!" she cursed under her breath, swinging her legs off the side of the couch and standing up. She'd been awake a full ten seconds and already her hands were shaking out of her control. Glancing frantically at the clock, she digested the time as fast as her muddled thoughts would allow. Dinner had ended twenty minutes ago.

All around her there were people staring, but she paid them no notice, making a break for the Fat Lady's portrait and ignoring her angry outburst as she slammed it behind her.

Time had no meaning as Hermione shoved past anyone who was stupid enough to get in her way. It was as if she thought by sprinting as fast as possible, she could turn back time and not have screwed up a chance like this. _Ginny is going to _kill_ me._

She took the steps two at a time, running blindly around the students who, oblivious to her plight, huddled with their backs to her until she plowed past. Things were going as good as they could have, under the circumstances, until she made a first year mistake.

Hermione forgot to skip the vanishing step.

One foot plummeted into it, but the other was already well on its way to the next step. Her force driving her forward, Hermione plummeted head-first into Collin Creevy, who had the misfortune of standing directly in front of her. He grunted in pain as the pair tumbled head over heels to the bottom of the stairs, taking another few students with them.

The world was a blur around Hermione and she couldn't tell up from down. Then, as fast as the descent had begun, she was able to see the ground clearly, as it was headed straight for her face. Or rather, her face was headed straight for it. Acting of instinct, she shot her right hand out in front of her and saved herself from a very painful shattered bridge of her nose.

However, her inertia drove her into one last flip, bending her wrist past what it could support on its own. A resounding _crack_ sounded in Hermione's ears, along with a red-hot pain blinding her to everything else. She let out a shriek of agony as her body settled at the bottom of the stairs, right on top of Collin.

Hyperventilating, she was reminded of her predicament and shoved the broken wrist from her mind. Cradling it to her chest, Hermione carefully gained her footing and made her way, slightly more cautious, to her destination.

A dazed Collin Creevy called to her from the scene of the accident. "Will you go out with me?"

Surprisingly, she ignored him.

Walking the familiar route with labored breath, she finally arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom, albeit in a somewhat worsened condition. She didn't even look Harry's way before she collapsed onto a stool.

Without taking into account her injuries, or noticing them in the slightest, for that matter, he began ranting. "Where the _hell_ have you been? Ginny would kill you if she wasn't late, too. I'd begun to think you'd called it off without telling me."

Hermione made no reply, digging her fingernails into her left hand to forget the pain in her right. Thick as he could be sometimes, Harry finally seemed to realize something was wrong and took the stool next to her, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Seemingly, he noticed the tears silently streaking down her face, for his voice softened and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, concerned.

"Broken wrist, no big deal," she said faintly. "Except I should probably avoid Collin Creevy for a while…"

Taking Harry's incredulous look as her cue to begin talking, Hermione explained what happened in as few sentences as possible. Afterwards, she added, "Why are we even doing this, Harry?"

He paused for a moment, as if to make sure he had a suitable answer before replying. "To make Ron see sense."

"I can't change the way I feel," she stated obviously. "How is this going to affect us? Things will never be the same if this continues, for any of us. Can you see how this is going to end?" She laughed sardonically. "You _are_ the one who had Trelawney a long while after I left."

Harry smiled sadly and said, "Maybe, for once, fate will play into our hands."

Hermione snorted. "Does it ever?" She stood up and steadied herself on the desk. "Come on," she suggested. "Something probably went wrong. It's getting late, and I want to get to the hospital wing."

They walked to the door, and Hermione's foot hit a desk, sending her staggering forward, once again. Thankfully, Harry grabbed her good hand before she could do much harm to herself, besides jostle her wrist a bit. Wincing, she looked back and, breathing a sigh of relief, she whispered, "Thanks."

Pushing the door open to an even darker corridor, Hermione turned towards the hospital wing, and ran directly into Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

A surprised outburst rang from Ron's lips and he stumbled backwards, away from Harry and Hermione who had just exited McGonagall's classroom. Harry rested his hands on each of Hermione's shoulders to keep her from further damaging her wrist as she was bound to, while Ron stood gaping, a look of such rage upon his face it would put the Bloody Baron to shame. What he had to be angry about, Hermione noted absently, would undoubtedly pale in comparison to the volcano about to erupt inside her chest. As she had assumed the night's antics had failed miserably, what with her broken wrist and Ginny being twenty minutes tardy, she had not even considered that Ginny had altered the plan in the slightest, as she had warned may happen. As Ron stuttered incoherently, Hermione struggled to control the dam about to burst within her.

Finally, Ron seemed to regain his bearings. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here with _him_?" he demanded menacingly. His wand was drawn and aimed directly at Hermione's face. Seething, he continued. "Come to think of it, Harry, what are you doing here with _her_? And here I thought it was a joke the whole time. I mean, how could it be true? My best mate supposedly sneaking around with my…" He faltered here, as if not sure how to continue.

And then lightning struck.

Hermione spoke slowly and deliberately, hoping to inflict as much of a wound as she possibly could without resorting to physical action, being impaired as she was. "If you think that you have any right to be mad, then you can shove that notion right up your ass. Is it strange for you to realize that someone isn't always going to come crying back to you when there's an argument? I've liked you for _years_, Ronald Weasley. Years. And if you can't get it through your damn mind that I've moved on, then liking you was foolishness from the beginning."

Hermione's hands were trembling more than ever, but she could do nothing to stop it this time in her right hand, for obvious reasons. Harry tightened his grip on her shoulders, evidently sensing that she would express her anger in a more violent way. She shook him off irritably. A fire was burning in Ron's eyes and before she could feel any remorse for her words, she continued. "Holding a grudge for something that happened _two years ago_ is the most pathetic thing you've ever done, if you ask me. Yes, Ron, I snogged Viktor Krum, whether or not you want to believe it, but shoving your new girlfriend in my face is the opposite of helpful on your part. And by the way, just from seeing you and Lavender, I can tell that he's a better kisser than you ever will be." She added this for the simple pleasure of seeing him wince, and she was not disappointed. Her statement seemed to jerk him out of silence.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to believe a word you just said? After hearing your oh-so-heartfelt conversation with my best mate, here, I'd sooner believe Malfoy over you. 'You can't change the way you feel'? Don't even act like you were talking about me when you said that. I heard you, and I know that Harry would never agree to go out with you. He's fancied Ginny since the summer, haven't you, Harry?" Harry's face could have been set in stone as he said this. "And why should I care that you snogged Krum, hm? It's your life." Ron couldn't have convinced the most gullible person in the world of this. "Besides, it's not like there's anyone else out there who would willingly snog you." He gave an arrogant nod after his statement, as if his word was law.

Before she could tell what was happening, Hermione was whirled around against her will by Harry. Taking her face gently in his hands, he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, and in her confusion, her rage dimmed down to a low simmer. Why had Ron's words affected him so deeply? The kiss could have lasted only a few seconds or an eternity, Hermione couldn't be sure. Harry withdrew, and she stared at him as she never had before. The pain in her wrist had long since resided to a low throb, and it only increased her awareness now. What just happened? The look he gave Ron was filled with such malice that Hermione imagined he actually winced.

Without saying a word, Harry turned on his heel and left the way that Hermione had come, leaving her alone with Ron.

"Go to hell," she whispered, then walked past him in the direction of the hospital wing so she could talk to Harry sooner rather than later. Or she would have, had Ron not grabbed her arm. Unluckily for him, it was her bad arm, and a spark was ignited once again in her wrist. Facing him abruptly, she smiled sweetly and kicked him in the balls.

He didn't make a sound except the air rushing from his lungs as he sank to his knees, and Hermione continued on her merry way.

Madame Pomfrey was not at all pleased about Hermione's mishap, though she didn't ask too many questions while she healed the bones, which Hermione had managed to break in two places. However, she barely felt the pain of her bones setting and fusing together once more. Her thoughts went deeper than bone, and therefore were more important than the temporary ache of the spell. Thanking her wistfully, she left the hospital wing in a hurry, though noticeably more careful than when she left the Gryffindor common room before.

The halls were empty save for a few stragglers who didn't wish to return to their own common rooms. Harry was not one of them. Twirling her wrist to be sure that it truly was fixed, Hermione walked up the staircase, paying extra caution to the blasted vanishing step that had contributed to the chaos of the night. Footsteps sounded behind her, and glancing over her shoulder she saw Ginny, taking the steps quickly to catch up with her. Instinctually, she avoided the step that Hermione had fallen on.

"Hermione," she breathed as she regained her breath. "What happened? I can't find Harry or Ron anywhere, and the only word I got of you was from Collin Creevy saying that you will give birth to his children…"

_I'm going to kill that kid_, she concluded mentally before answering. She reminisced every detail of the night hesitating only on the kiss, it being the most awkward aspect of the story as it was.

The only thing that Ginny endeavored to say was, "You kicked my brother in the balls?"

Smiling, Hermione nodded and fell into step beside her while they backtracked to the common room.

Ginny's expression was calculating, and Hermione felt no inclination to interrupt her thoughts, so they walked in silence. Familiar paintings passed on either side, and finally they were approaching the Fat Lady. "Hermione," Ginny said, "this is some deep crap you and Harry have gotten us into, and I have a feeling the shit has yet to hit the fan."


	6. Chapter 6

[Sorry, sorry, SORRY I haven't posted in forever. Christmas and everything, and I can't say forgetfulness didn't play a big role in it… Anywho, here it finally is, chapter 6.]

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. Harry and Ron were both avoiding her now, and Ginny did everything she could to stay neutral when they discussed Harry. "Talk to him yourself, I'm not an owl," she would say, though Hermione thought she was secretly hoping for more drama. Privately, she agreed that it would be interesting to confront Harry on his bold move, though she was never one for conflict. In order to keep her mind off of things, she dove head-first into studying for N.E.W.T.s.

On a Monday three weeks after "The Great Incident," as Hermione had begun to think of it, she was sitting in the library after lunch reading a fascinating article on boggarts when Ginny's familiar figure perched in the chair opposite her. Hermione ignored her, and Ginny seemed perfectly happy to wait until she was recognized to speak. She just stared contentedly at Hermione until it became uncomfortable, like she was sitting under a microscope. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" she grumbled irritably, keeping her nose in the book. Just because she was curious what her friend had to say didn't mean she had to make it easy on her. Three weeks Ginny had kept her in the dark on things, and surely she knew more about the situation than anyone else involved. She was _Ginny_, after all.

"Now, now, Hermione, that's no way to treat the person who has another plan to fix this mess, is it?" She smiled mischievously.

Hermione groaned. "Because your wonderful plan worked so well last time," she replied sarcastically. "I mean, I don't mind sitting in the library studying, but I'd rather sit in the common room with the two people who are _supposed_ to be my friends."

Ginny gasped emphatically. "So there's something you would rather be doing besides studying? We should mark this day on the calendar. I see you have no interest in my proposition, so I suppose I could give you a few weeks to think up a plan yourself…"

Slowly, Hermione sat her book down on the table. "I don't recall saying I wasn't interested. I merely stated my concerns regarding your most recent convoluted scheme as I reminisced upon the last one."

"English?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Oh just tell me," said the older girl, rolling her eyes. Whatever Ginny had cooked up must more interesting than three weeks of studying. She put on a look of contemplation, just to irritate Hermione, no doubt. It wasn't long before Ginny's excitement got the better of her and she spilled.

"I know what went wrong last time," she began, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for her, the ginger saw her. "Hey," she said hotly, "unless you have a scheme of your own that you'd like to talk about, keep the eye rolls to a minimum. I've got some good ideas."

Hermione mimed a tear falling down her face and said, "I'm sorry."

Ginny smirked. "I don't believe you. But I'll tell you anyways," she said with a grin. "Okay. I know what went wrong last time. Our plans lacked organization–"

"I disagree," Hermione interrupted. "The plans themselves were organized. It was the people enacting them that could use a kick in the–"

"Care to let me finish?" Ginny asked dryly. "Okay. From what I've observed, we need a fool proof plan, one that even you can't screw up."

Hermione couldn't argue.

"This plan, in contrast to the other one, is simple. It doesn't depend on timing like the other one did. It could happen right now if I put it into action. But I need your approval first, because I don't want you to hate me completely."

A sinking feeling gripped Hermione's stomach. "What kind of plan?"  
>"You see," said Ginny, "this is the great thing about it. I lock the three of you in a room and you'll be forced to get all your anger out of your systems and talk it out."<p>

This struck Hermione as such a stupid idea that she actually laughed out loud. "Let's get this straight," she laughed. "Since sticking us all out in the hallway at the same time wasn't enough, you propose locking us in the same room, _at the same time_, to 'work out our problems'? I can't think of anything worse. Your brother nearly lost his ability to father children last time. What do you suppose has changed between then and now?"

"Nothing, and that's the point, isn't it? If it's all jolly and good now, there would be no need for another plan. And this is the only one I've come up with that's fool proof."  
>"We could murder each other!" Hermione snapped hotly. "Did the thought ever cross your mind, or were you too busy making popcorn for the show?"<p>

Madame Pince stomped over to their table. "If you girls can't keep your voices down, then I will regrettably be obliged to ask you to leave." She didn't sound like she regretted it one bit. Before either one of them could reply, she had turned around and trudged back to her desk.

"What are you really afraid of?" Ginny whispered in a serious voice. "That you'll murder one another, or that nothing would change? We both know you can shield yourself from anything Ron or Harry would cast at you." She seemed to contemplate something for a moment. "Or, perhaps, you're afraid of confronting your feelings? Maybe that kiss made you discover a spark of fancy that you never knew you had for Harry."

Hermione made to reply, but stopped short. Ginny smiled as if she had already won the argument, but Hermione thought she should have some say in it if there was no way to get around it. "Fine, we'll do it. But I'm not talking to them both at the same time. We'll go one at a time, or at least I'll talk to Harry first and see if I can get him to help me."

"Yeah, _that's_ the reason you wanna talk to them separately. But fine by me. This ought to be good."

She glared at Ginny. "When's this going down?"

Ginny mimed checking a wrist watch and asked, "How about now?"

"How about not?" Hermione replied evenly. "Tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Ginny said. "Whatever you say."

Hard as it is to believe, Hermione had immense trouble falling asleep that night. She was normally fast asleep before eleven thirty, but she'd been laying there for hours and her drowsiness had come and gone. Replacing it was a restlessness the likes of which she had never experienced. In the deepening night, she allowed herself to think about what she had been avoiding for weeks.

_What if you _do_ like him?_ a voice in the back of her head asked. Hermione shook her head, even while she knew it was possible. Why else would she avoid talking to him? Sure, Harry was avoiding her, but she hadn't made much attempt to talk to him about it either. That night on the way back from the hospital wing, she was so sure that she wanted to speak to him, but the next day, she hesitated and gave up the notion all together. Why? Well, that spoke for itself.

What if Harry had just been caught up in the heat of the moment and his frustration with Ron got the better of him? But a smaller voice said, _what if the kiss meant nothing?_ This in mind, she drifted into uncomfortable dreams, tossing and turning in the night.


End file.
